


10 Things: Chandi Belqua

by Ichigo777



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lists, Multi, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigo777/pseuds/Ichigo777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring a Saw OC of mine - the other Jigsaw members give their takes on the "new girl" and 10 thing they THINK they know about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hoffman

**Author's Note:**

> This is another ficlet involving my OC Chandi and my friend's OC Michelle…along with the other Saw cast.

10 Things Mark Hoffman Knows About Chandi Belqua

1\. She constantly calls herself eccentric and claims to be such both in behavior and tastes. And while he won't doubt the other's taste in clothing is eccentric, he can count the number of times that she has been more eccentric than any of them in behavior on only a single hand.

2\. She can actually sing quite well and with the right song it can be almost alluring and intoxicating, but she only sings when she's alone (or thinks she's alone); she refuses to sing infront of anyone at all, no ifs, ands, or buts. And when told she has a talent for such a thing, she vehemothly denies it, as if the very thought of it is disgraceful.

3\. Her sense of order is chaos: when her things are strewn all around a room and it looks like a total disaster, she can find anything in the blink of an eye, but when the room is perfectly clean, she has trouble finding even the most obvious things. Likewise, her workbench is in a similar state of disarray.

4\. In the clocktower, there is one door which does not open with any of the keys. She hid the key that opened that door or the day they moved in with her and he has yet to find it (he looks for it at every free moment). When asked about the room, she replies "What door?" and changes the topic. The room behind is impervious to any kind of special key, there are no windows, and even the thinnest of cables cannot be stuck under the frame. He often wonders what she's keeping in there.

5\. She would rather have to go though another ten trap tests that talk about any of her personal life, past or present.

6\. There are two people in the world that she wants to pay for what they've done; she refuses to give anything but the name of the first person and not even the master can get her to talk about it. As for the second person, she once told him all she knew was a face, but even then she refuses to show him even a sketch of that person.

7\. Despite her cold attitude and niochalanat behavior towards her fellow workers, if any of them should fall ill and be sick in bed for days at end she would be the person who would sit vigil over them with tear-filled eyes, even over Michelle whom she constantly spats with.

8\. She hates to lose control, even in the carnal acts of pleasure and passion, she has to maintain control. It's an obsession and it's slowly killing her from the inside out.

9\. She is useless three days out of the year. On one of those days, she flies into an utter rage and destroys anything around her or argues with anyone near her over the smallest things. On the other two days, she vanishes for the morning with a distant look on her face and then returns in the afternoon, only to shut herself in her room and sob uncontrollably for the remainder of the day. He's tried to follow her, but she loses him every time and refuses to tell him where she's gone. She brings flowers though, and he strongly suspects she visiting someone's grave...

10\. She pretends to be stupider than she actually is. He's caught her a few times when he was fixing a broken trap and she was distracted. She'd tell him exactly what to do before realizing she wasn't supposed to know and slapping her hand over her mouth like she'd spoken a dirty word. He can't understand why she does it.

11\. She is not at all what she appears to be; for every fact he knows about her, he is sure that there are ten more hidden.


	2. John Kramer

10 Things John Kramer Knows About Chandi Belqua

1\. Despite her small frame and light weight, she is a powerful and deadly adversary, even when she is only armed with her own two fists. He once witnessed her toss a full grown man almost double her weight over her shoulder and across the room in a single movement. He isn't sure if it was the rage over the fact that that man had just attacked him or that said man was going to attack her that made her do it, but the act was done with ease. He's more wary of being on her bad side now...

2\. She cannot sleep in a bed, at least not alone. If she does, she has terrible nightmares that she wakes from in the middle of the night, screaming and sweating. She will not talk about them to anyone, not even Amanda. Most nights she works at her desk until she falls asleep sitting up; she has no nightmares then. And she seems perfectly comfortable doing this.

3\. She is a woman of extreme behaviors when not 'blending in' or 'pretending to be normal'. When she speaks she's either screaming or whispering softly, when she goes somewhere she's either walking slowly or running, and when she's working she's either fully concentrated or completely distracted. There is no middle ground with her.

4\. He's seen her on multiple ocassions sitting down and talking to Billy as if he were a person and could hear her. She asks him things sometimes, then acts like he answered her. It bothers him that she's talking to a doll instead of a real person, but it's even more troublesome because it looks as if she's well practiced at doing it.

5\. She is the one of the his four apprentices that spends the most time working beside him, given where her talents lie, and yet she is the one that he knows the least about. They talk about work or the tests; he can't ever recall her even mentioning something as simple as when her birthday was to him or the area where she grew up.

6\. Of all his apprentices, she is the one who wants to be reformed the most, the one who is most willing to listen to his every word and follow it to the letter. And still she is the most sinful one of them all: he can often see all seven sins rear their ugly heads in her.

7\. All of his apprentices have strange hobbies that he's not supposed to know about: Amanda cuts, Michelle buys sexy lingerie, Hoffman reads poetry books, and she likes to make keys. Keys with no locks to match, keys with no purpose. Often he sees her wearing them everywhere on her and wonders just why she likes keys so much...

8\. She has comittment issues when it comes to people. Amanda is the one closest to her and yet she has no confided completely in her either; as if she is afraid to commit to the friendship fully for some unknown reason.

9\. He strongly suspects she has secret desires pertaining to him. He often can feel her watching him, even if he doesn't see her. When he had a brief affair with Michelle, her blue eyes were practically glowing green. And yet, she is not vocal about it at all; she just watches him from afar and he wonders what has transpired in her past that allows her such control over her 'green-eyed monster'.

10\. She is highly embarassed of her body, at least around him. He can recall an ocasion where he accidentally intruded on her when she was exiting the shower and caught a glimpse of her fully naked. She screamed and jumped back behind the shower curtain as he quickly left. She wouldn't look him in the eye for a week afterwards and during that week whenever he was near to her, she blushed brilliantly. He can't understand why she's so embarassed; after all from what he saw she has a lovely body with nice curves and ample breasts...

11\. She is not at all what she appears to be. He knows that she is a living enigma which he's desperate to figure out. But for each 'layer' of her he discovers, he feels there are ten more beneeath it, hiding the true Chandi from the world.


	3. Michelle Mirschoff

10 Things Michelle Mirschoff Knows About Chandi Belqua

1\. Chandi can become distracted easily. When they're waiting to ambush prey, she'll notice that Chandi just starts staring off into a random piece of space, be it sky or wall, and then completely spaces out. Chandi'll stare unblinkingly at that spot, as if haunted by it, but be able to snap right back into her work mode when the time is right.

2\. She believes that the hatred Chandi showed her during the beginning stems from that fact that she was dating John and Chandi was jealous of this. She's seen the looks Chandi gives him when Chandi thinks no one else is watching, and wonders just what is holding Chandi back from acting on them. She supposes Chandi and herself are opposites on that matter, but it only makes her even more curious.

3\. When they gather in a group to discuss traps and plans, John does most of the talking. Amanda interjects here and there while Hoffman is mainly silent. She likes to talk alot, express her opinion, but Chandi only speaks when Chandi has something insightful to add to the conversation. Chandi never speaks just for the sake of speaking and when Chandi does speak every sentence is laid out carefully, as if Chandi is afraid to accidentally offend one of the others. And unlike herself, Chandi is never offended if the idea is rejected, at least outwardly.

4\. When they're alone, they fight about everything. In the beginning, she hated Chandi for always winning these spats but she's realized as time has gone by that the spats they have are actually bringing her and Chandi closer together; she's sure that this has been Chandi's intentions all along and it makes Chandi even more unsufferable to her...

5\. Chandi has a compassionate heart, of that she is certain. Even after an incredibly nasty fight, Chandi is willing and ready to turn around and help her up or patch up the wounds Chandi herself caused with a sad look. Chandi hates to leave people to suffer; she should know as she watched Chandi once shoot a victim in the head to end his pain quickly. She wonders if the work they do is really a good thing for Chandi...or if it's killing Chandi to do it.

6\. When they're out together on a errand, she likes to look at all of the dresses in the store windows as they walk buy. Chandi doesn't, save for one store: the bridal store. Chandi will stare at the gowns in the window almost longingly before walking on. But oddly is the fact that Chandi once told her she hates, and therefore will never wear, the color white.

7\. Chandi has no tolerance when it comes to anyone picking on orphans or foster kids, especially young ones. Chandi once beat three bulky ex-convicts into unconsciousness for pushing an orphan boy off a swing and she doesn't doubt that Chandi would have went further if Hoffman hadn't been there to drag her away. She looks at the orphans and wonders if Chandi sees a vision of a younger self or just a dear friend she failed to protect...

8\. She knows that whenever she's hurt or feeling off that Chandi will be the first to notice. Chandi isn't a doctor, not in the slightest but she seems to have a gift to knowing when someone is feeling bad. There's never any questions or an examination (unless Chandi's wrapping a wound) but later in the day, Chandi will come up and produce vials of pills that help treat whatever ailment is plaguing the person. She doesn't know where Chandi gets the drugs; she knows better than to think Chandi will answer.

9\. She's never seen Chandi flustered or aroused, no matter what dirty topic she or Hoffman brings up, mostly when they're drunk. But she knows Chandi has a few "supplies" of her own; whether she uses them frequently or not is a mystery, but Chandi is always willing to supply some extras to a co-worker in need.

10\. While she would argue with others about the fact, the truth is (and she knows it) that Chandi is the most beautiful of the thee women; Chandi's also the one with the least confidence, and the least pride in her own appearance. Amanda often has to force her into makeup and she wonders how such a pretty woman can think so lowly of herself...

11\. Chandi is not at all what she appears to be - she knows she's only seeing a small portion of the real Chandi, hidden within a camouflage of deceptions. She wonders just what caused Chandi to bury her heart so deep...


	4. Amanda Young

10 Things Amanda Young Knows About Chandi Belqua

1\. Chandi is a good advice giver on whatever situation may occur, given Chandi has some background knowledge. The advise is well thought out and well phrased, but the second Chandi gives it she is quick to add that it's not 'the best advice', just hers.

2\. Chandi isn't afraid to experiment with another woman, as one night with much too much vodka proved...

3\. Chandi knows more than she's letting on. At times she feels that Chandi already knows her deepet, darkest secret, but says and does nothing to either help or harm - and this frustrates her to no end.

4\. Chandi is the most secretive person she knows - for what reason, she knows not. But even completely drunk out of her mind or high on something Hoffman made them try, Chandi never lets anything personal slip. Chandi becomes warmer and more likely to speak her mind, but there's never a secret that slips out...

5\. Of all of them, she has learned that despite the outward appearances, Chandi is the one that is most affected by what John has to say. She shows no reaction when either praised or scolded by him in public but when she's alone, Chandi will either smile brightly to no one or berate herself for being an idiot. If it's the latter, the next week or so is spent trying to improve whatever skill John felt she did miserable at.

6\. Despite Chandi's dislike for people in general, she is perhaps the most skilled of all of them, even more so than Hoffman, at blending in with a crowd of people. Chandi can get people to tell her things with just a little work and is able to bite her own tongue out in public: in the workshop, it's a different story.

7\. There is some kind of tragedy that happened to her in her early years, of that Amanda is certain. Chandi seems too emotionally damaged to have had anything else but a rocky childhood, yet there are no records on Chandi no matter where she looks and she strongly believe that Chandi has deleted them all...

8\. Like herself, Chandi bears scars. Her own scars on her arms are from the years she spent as a junkie; the ones on her legs from the cutting habit she's yet to kick. But Chandi's scars are mainly on her back in places that Chandi herself could not have placed them. But Chandi pretends they don't exist at all, choosing to always wear something that covers them fully. She wonders what caused them but knows better to ask: she's certain she'll get no answer from Chandi.

9\. Chandi almost never drinks coffee. When all the others have coffee, she drinks tea. Coffee on an empty stomach makes Chandi nauseaus; coffee at night keeps her awake due in no part to the caffene. Once in a blue moon, she'll have a latte or take a sip from Hoffman's cup (and ONLY from Hoffman), but otherwise it's tea, tea, tea.

10\. She often wonders about Chandi's financial state. Over the past year that Chandi has been with them, she estimates she's borrowed over $5000 from Chandi, who seems just as glad to lend the money even now. She once tried to repay the money she had borrowed to Chandi, but Chandi refused to take it. She wonders just how much money Chandi has left in her reserves - or better yet, where it came from.

11\. She is not at all what she appears to be - Amanda knows for sure that Chandi never shows her true self, just shadows of the person she believes they want to see. She knows the reason is something so damaging that she can't even begin to wonder what it is or how Chandi lived though it...


End file.
